Yesterday's Tasha
by IluthraDanar
Summary: This is a new story about what happened to Tasha Yar on the Enterprise-C after it had returned to its own time. She had found favour with a Romulan general and borne him a daughter, Sela. We later learn that she was executed for trying to escape.
1. Chapter 1

**I was hoping to find lots of stories about how Tasha Yar fared on the Enterprise-C, and what happened after the ship had returned to its own time. I found only one. So I decided to write my own version. I hope you enjoy it. The first chapter is just a prologue to the story so it's not very long. It will start off with a K+ rating, but eventually it will be raised to a M or T rating with more adult themes. **

**I do not own anything Star Trek, only using them briefly. Please review of you liked it. **

**Yesterday's Tasha**

The Enterprise-C had re-entered the rift, and flew right back into the mess they'd left when the rift had first opened. There in front of the ship were four Romulan warbirds. Acting Captain Castillo, with the aid of his newest recruit Tasha Yar, ordered a phaser barrage against two of the warbirds. As Enterprise-C maneuvered sluggishly against the fully operational ships, it was also being hit by phaser fire. Damage could not be repaired, since there was barely a skeleton crew aboard. Only vital systems could be seen to.

Castillo ordered Tasha to let the Klingons on Narendra III know they were there, and that they were engaging the Romulans in battle. It was important that they know the ship and crew had come to their aid. That was what Captain Garrett and Captain Picard had agreed on. That a Federation starship attempting to rescue the outpost, even if unsuccessful, would be regarded highly by the Klingon Empire, perhaps setting the course for future negotiations of peace.

"Sir, three of the warbirds are breaking off and are headed for the outpost. The other is still in pursuit." Tasha kept her eyes on the navigational board. Tactical had been rerouted so that she could monitor both stations where she sat.

"I guess they don't feel we're a real threat. Continue targeting the lone vessel," Castillo shouted. Sparks went flying as the comm board exploded. "So much for outbound communications." He tried to help Tasha with the helm.

One by one, despite their efforts, systems began to shut down all over the ship. There were several bulkhead breaches that were allowing atmosphere to leach into space.

Tasha looked up at the screen, as she said, "Captain, we're receiving a transmission from the Romulan ship." She punched a button and the screen revealed their attacker.

"This is Fleet Commander Rejan of the Romulan Empire. You have interfered with our attack on the Klingon outpost. We have scanned your ship and see that you are badly disabled. If you persist in this intrusion, we will be forced to destroy you."

"Go to hell!" shouted Castillo. "We don't take orders from any Romulan." He turned to his new tactical officer from the Enterprise of the future. "Tasha, target their engines and weapons array. Give it everything we've got." He knew they were pretty much dead in the water soon anyway.

Tasha punched a series of buttons. She watched as a barrage of photon torpedoes headed for the Romulan ship. It was closely followed by a continuous burst of phaser fire, but their shields were holding in place, and little damage was done. The warbird changed direction and headed right for Enterprise-C. It fired several torpedoes of its own, making direct hits on the nacelles and the saucer section.

"Captain, there are breaches on Decks 4 through 8, as well as in Engineering." Tasha attempted to activate emergency bulkhead sealants, but to no avail. Systems were down, so they had nothing to do but wait for the oxygen levels to fully deplete, unless the warbird destroyed them before that happened.

It was then that a red alert klaxon went off, alerting the crew to intruders onboard. Tasha checked the scanners. "Sir, we have Romulans onboard, on deck 2 and heading this way."

"Tasha, we're going to have to activate the self-destruct sequence. The Romulans cannot get their hands on the Enterprise." Castillo scanned the ship for life-forms and found that his remaining crew had been beamed off the ship. Hopefully they were alive, but he instantly regretted that thought. Death would be preferable to the torture they were sure to receive.

Tasha looked at Castillo, nodding her agreement. She didn't fear death, if it served a purpose. She opened communications with the ship's computer, and Castillo gave the destruct sequence command codes. But just after Tasha had issued the confirmation codes, the turbolift doors opened. Several Romulans with phasers ready stormed the bridge, shooting both officers. One called for immediate transport of everyone on the bridge to the Romulan vessel.

On the bridge of the enemy ship, Commander Rejan watched as Enterprise-C blew up in a brilliant white light, and was left broken, many pieces floating harmlessly in space. He checked on the progress of the attack on Narendra III. His Sub-Commander reported it a complete success, with no casualties among the crew. The outpost was all but destroyed, with those Klingons remaining alive being taken prisoner. A few had killed themselves before they could be captured, but Rejan knew this to be Klingon tradition, choosing death over capture. It was a small loss.

"Put all Federation prisoners in the brig. I will question them later. Set course back for Romulan space." Rejan knew that this successful venture would gain him a promotion at least. It was a pity he could not have brought back the Federation ship as a prize. He might have received a seat in the Senate for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**The surviving crew of Enterprise-C are taken prisoner. But their captor has more than one thing on his agenda. Who will live and who will die? Only Tasha has the key.**

**I do not own Star Trek, just playing with the characters.**

**Yesterday's Tasha part 2**

The crew of the Enterprise had been locked up in different cells, separating the officers from the crew. Other than that, there was no difference in their handling. Richard Castillo and Tasha Yar were placed in a cell to themselves. Outside, guards were posted, with orders to inform the commander when the prisoners awoke. It was Castillo who came around first. He checked on Tasha, and gently looked her over for any wounds. She seemed fine, just stunned.

"Tasha, wake up. How do you feel?"

Tasha mumbled something unintelligible, lifting herself up on one elbow. She looked up into the handsome face she'd come to like and trust. It was too bad that there would be no time for something more, as survival would be the foremost duty of each crewmember. "Where are we, Captain?" She then remembered the Romulans boarding Enterprise-C. "How many are left?"

"Twenty-eight that I know of. I'm not sure about any others." He looked around the cell and noticed the guards standing outside the doors.

Tasha stood and made sure she was uninjured. "So what do we do now, Richard? And why are we being held apart from the others" She began to pace the cell. Being locked up was something that Tasha didn't like at all. She wanted to scream, to break things, to confront her captors. Anything but being stuck in this small cell. But she was grateful, at least, that Richard had survived. She went over to him and hugged him.

Surprised at first, Richard Castillo returned the hug. This Star Fleet officer from the future had captured his heart in the short time they'd known each other. He admired her courage in volunteering to go with them on their suicide mission. He felt that, if the situation were different, he could even love her. But now, they may never get the chance, when their very survival was in question.

*****

Neither prisoner knew that a hidden opticam in the wall of their cell had been activated earlier. Commander Rejan was watching the two Federation officers. The female human particularly attracted his interest. He detected a fire in her, watching her obvious disdain for being locked up.

For the last few years, Rejan did not agree with the policies of the Empire. It had been easy to fight the Klingons. He hated them ever since a bold surprise attack had killed his father and brothers. His mother and one sister had never been the same since. Rejan considered it his honour-bound duty to capture or kill any Klingon on sight. Humans, on the other hand, were a curiosity to him. They embodied a courageous spirit, foolish at times in their bravery, but always formidable. He never took their actions for granted. Like the Vulcans, humans could be logical, but they were also passionate as any Romulan. It was Rejan's opinion that the Empire would be better served in trying to make a peace with the Federation.

Rejan turned off the opticam. "Lieutenant Noden, bring the female officer to me for questioning. If the male officer with her gives you any trouble, stun him."

"Yes, sir," the Romulan subordinate replied crisply.

When the Lieutenant arrived at the cell door, he ordered a guard to bring out Tasha. The guard activated the release button. With the force-field lowered, he entered the cell, and went to grab Tasha. She fought him tooth and nail, using her self-defense training. She was able to knock him out, but the other guard was too quick for her, and he grabbed her before she could take him out.

"No!" Castillo shouted as he tried to get between the Romulan and Tasha. The lieutenant stunned him.

"Come with me," he told her sternly. He led her away, as she looked back at the unconscious Castillo.

*****

The Lieutenant took Tasha to his commanding officer's office, and was quickly dismissed.

Rejan stood and moved near Tasha, who remained at attention. If he wanted to get her to reveal Star Fleet secrets, he was going to be very disappointed.

"You may relax, Lieutenant. Please, be seated." He gestured at the chair before his desk, then moved back to his own seat, taking it as he maintained eye contact with the human.

Tasha stayed alert, not quite sure what strategy the Romulan would try to get her to talk. But he said and did nothing. He only looked at her. _It must be some form of intimidation,_ she thought. She was beginning to feel somewhat uncomfortable. She lowered her eyes for the first time, and when she raised them again, the Romulan was actually smiling at her.

"It would be easier for us to talk, if I knew your name." All he had so far from watching them in the cell was her first name, Tasha. "I won't be torturing you, Lieutenant. We'll just be having a pleasant conversation." He waited a moment. "I am Commander Rejan of the Imperial Fleet. Believe me, I'm not interested in your tactical data. Although I would like to know why a Federation vessel would be coming to the aid of a Klingon outpost. It's most curious."

Tasha refused to speak. He would get no cooperation from her, she had decided.

He leaned forward in his chair. "You will find that I am a patient man, ....Tasha."

Her eyes widened. How did he know her name? She decided it was pointless to refuse to speak. "Yar. Tasha Yar. And we had reasons to help the Klingons that you wouldn't understand."

"Is that so?" He stood and walked slowly to stand behind her. "Did the Klingons request your help? Or did you just happen to be in the vicinity?" He stood behind, his hands behind his back. "The strange thing is, your ship disappeared for a time, just a brief moment, even as my ships were bombarding you with photon torpedoes. Then you mysteriously reappeared. We detected some sort of rift in space, but as soon as your ship appeared again, it vanished. Is this some new Star Fleet weapon?"

Tasha exhaled, but said nothing. Not that it mattered, as the rift was gone forever. But why let the Romulan know that? If he wanted to think it was a Federation device, let him. As Tasha smiled inside at this one bit of misinformation that she might be able to use, she felt warm hands on her shoulders. Her whole body went taut. "You'd better take your hands off me, unless you want me to remove them for you." she warned.

The Romulan smiled and moved away from her, returning to his chair. _Yes, she had a fire in her, _he thought_._ She definitely intrigued him. "I think I'll return you to your cell, until such time as you are willing to tell me why you came to the aid of the Narendra III outpost. I warn you, however, do not test my patience for too long. You have fellow crewmembers who might be made to talk under duress. Unless you wish to be made to watch, you will tell me what I want to know." He pushed a button on his desk, and the Lieutenant who brought her, waited to take her back. "Think on it, Lt Yar. But do not take too much time." He dismissed the Romulan to take away the prisoner.

Rejan wanted the information. He hadn't lied about that. But he wanted more. He was a man who soon, would most likely be offered a promotion. He had no wife, as he had not had the time or inclination to take one. That would change soon. If he was to be given the power he expected, he would want someone at his side, and children to be his heirs. No Romulan woman had intrigued him as much as this human. First he would get the information he wanted. Then he would have Tasha Yar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tasha and company experience very different methods of torture. The Romulan Commander makes a concession but will Tasha see its worth and the true motivation behind his actions?**

**I do not own Star Trek, just having some fun here. Not that causing our stalwart officers pain is fun. Please review if you're enjoying so I know how long to continue.**

**Yesterday's Tasha part 3**

The next day brought more uncertainty for the crew of Enterprise-C. Tasha and Richard were kept apart from the others, probably to keep them in suspense on whether anyone else was alive. The Romulan ship finally reached the home world, at which time all of the prisoners were transported to holding cells within the Romulan High Command. This time Tasha was placed in a cell by herself. She had no idea where Richard was. Thoughts that the crew were being tortured, and that she would never see Richard again filled her mind When would her turn come? There wasn't any real information she, or anyone, could tell the Romulans. Their mission had initially been a humanitarian one, later it became essential that they correct history. Would Commander Rejan even believe such a story?

Tasha paced her cell. This waiting was becoming intolerable. She was kept fed, comfortable, and alone. After what seemed like weeks, but in fact, was just a few days, Commander Rejan appeared at the cell door. Tasha stood and waited. A guard let the commander in, before he was gestured away.

"How are you doing, Tasha?" he asked, with concern in his voice.

"How do you think I am? Where are my crew? What do you intend to do with us?" She was becoming frantic. Instantly, she stopped, knowing that her fears would give her captors an advantage over her. She had to remain cool.

Commander Rejan sat in the lone chair, indicating to Tasha that she should sit too. She reluctantly sat on her bed, silent. "The Tal Shiar wants to get their hands on all of you. I told the chairman to be patient. I would release the prisoners to his custody, as soon as I was finished with them. Do you know what the Tal Shiar would do to you? If you fear torture, you can't even imagine the methods they'll use on your people." He leaned forward and whispered to the suspicious Star Fleet officer. "I will spare you that indignity, if I am able. But you must give me something in return. Tell me why you aided the Klingon outpost."

By now, Tasha was fed up with this line of questioning. "What difference does it make? We failed! You destroyed the outpost. They're no longer a threat to you. Now just leave me alone!"

_Don't cry, Tasha. Don't give him that satisfaction._

"We need to know if an alliance has been made between the Federation and the Klingon empire. Such an alliance will not be allowed to stand," he explained angrily.

Tasha stood, interrupting Rejan. "There was no alliance. Do you understand? There.. was.. no.. alliance! We were there on a rescue mission. One ship against four. It was hopeless. But...we had our reasons." She sat back down, remembering her time and the war that would surely end the Federation, and upset the balance of power in the quadrant. She could only hope that their sacrifice would mean no such war ever happened. Enterprise-C would be reported lost, and even if they somehow made it back to Federation space, that part of the story would be true. Perhaps it would be enough for the Klingons that they might be prepared to negotiate a peace. _We still_ _fought for them,_ she thought.

Rejan leaned forward again. "You spoke of 'reasons'. What reasons would a Star Fleet vessel have for responding to a distress call from Narendra III?"

Tasha looked him square in the eyes. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said no more after that, no matter what Rejan said or threatened. Tasha turned herself inward and refused to cooperate, until Rejan left her cell in frustration. His orders had been to find out the purpose of the attempted rescue of the Narendra III outpost. If this woman did not answer his questions, his promotion could be at stake. More than that, the Tal Shiar would demand the transfer of all the prisoners to their custody. Tasha Yar would be lost to him. As he returned to his office, he wondered why he even cared. Was she worth his reputation, or his career?

**********************

Dielhun Rejan , Fleet Commander of the Mirok system, sat at his desk, thinking of ways he could get all his desires to fall into place, where the Tal Shiar would be satisfied, the High Command would be placated, and he would have his promotion. He read a report, before calling his aide into his office. He gave him a directive to go to the prison detention center and have the torture of the Federation prisoners stopped. The guard looked at his commanding officer with curiosity, but Rejan didn't have time to explain his orders to underlings. "Go, do it now!" Rejan was thinking of ways to get through to his prisoner, and reach his own goals.

**********************

When male and female guards appeared at Tasha's cell, she expected the worse. Maybe it was her turn to undergo what the others had gone through. She followed the male guard while the other walked behind her, a Romulan phaser drawn and pointed at her back. Eventually they reached a door, which surprisingly revealed quarters, not a holding cell. The male guard left, after Tasha had entered, persuaded by the phaser poking her back.

"I am Ael Neral Commander Rejan has ordered you to be washed and dressed. He will expect you to join him for evening meal. Don't even try to protest. To do so would mean your death." She stood by the door, gesturing for Tasha to enter the bedroom. There on the bed Tasha saw a dress, beautiful both in fabric and design. She shook her head, and let loose some curse words unfamiliar to the Romulan guard. Neral only glared at the human, as she fingered her phaser.

Resigned to her situation, Tasha used the bathroom to shower, afterward slipping on the dress, feeling terribly uncomfortable in it. She was a soldier, not a doll to be dressed up and paraded around. She smoothed her damp hair while looking in a small wall mirror. _Why is this Romulan trying so hard to impress me_, she wondered.

The guard knew, or so she supposed, and looking at the human with undisguised dislike, indicated for her to leave the room. They reached the office of Commander Rejan, who was waiting, now wearing what Tasha imagined must be civilian clothing. One quick glance from him to the guard left Tasha alone with him. He held out his hand to her, but she refused to take it. "Very well," he said, resigned to her lack of trust. "Come with me." He went into an antechamber, and indicated for Tasha to be seated at a small table covered in food. The odors reached Tasha's stomach, causing it to growl hungrily. This amused Rejan, who hoped this tried and true method of torture would work.

Tasha sat down, but didn't reach for anything, despite her hunger. She saw dishes that she didn't recognize, but felt that if he had wanted to poison her, why mask it in such a pretty setting. He would have made sure his choices would be safe for her to eat otherwise.

Rejan had sat down and reaching for her glass, poured a teal-coloured liquid in her glass, explaining, "Crysberry wine. These berries only grow on the tops of the S'tortin Mountains during the first half of the year. It's very rare. Please, try it. I assure you it is not poisoned," he said, as if reading her thoughts. "Perhaps you should eat something first. We wouldn't want you intoxicated."

Was that his plan, to extract information after getting her drunk? Tasha watched as he picked up and ate a few items from the steaming contents of the bowls on the table. She so wanted to eat something, but dared not.

"Tasha, one inducement for officers in the fleet is fine cooking. We appreciate good food, as I believe humans do as well. Please, try something." He had an almost desperate tone in his voice.

"Perhaps I can compel you to eat. I have ordered the end of the prisoner interrogations. Your crew are being cared for and fed as we speak."

Tasha gave him a surprised look. Her heart sank when she realized that the crew had been tortured. _Richard._ But they were being treated better, for how long, she didn't know. She would have to go along with this Romulan, for now. She reached for some tidbits and placed them on her plate, nibbling on them. They were delicious, she had to admit. She sipped some of the wine, and found it slightly sweet, but very good. When she looked at Rejan, he seemed satisfied that she was finally taking some of the food. "What will happen to my crew now?"

He continued eating, before answering, "That will depend on you. How you behave here will determine their futures." He decided to offer her an incentive. "If you eat some more, enough for me to know that you will not sicken, I will take you to your crew. You may see for yourself that they are safe."

Tasha became excited at the prospect, but could she trust this Romulan. So far, he had not lied to her, at least not that she knew. She had to take the risk in order to see that Richard and the others were ok. "Alright. I'll do as you wish. But don't lie to me. It won't be pleasant if you lie to me."

Rejan felt some satisfaction that she would comply, but he also admired her defiance. What threat was she to him? And yet, the situation could deviate from his plans and become a threat to him. "Believe me, Lt Yar, I have no desire to lie to you. Trust me. What choice to do you have?"

Tasha looked up, startled that he should in one breath, ask her to trust him, then turn that into a threat. She stared him in the eyes, just now noticing their dark chocolate colour. Could she trust him? She grabbed some of the different foods and ate them, enjoying the taste, yet feeling guilty, not really knowing if her crewmates had been given any food. She had only his word for that.

After a time, both had consumed as much food and drink as they were able to take in. Rejan stood, walked around to Tasha's side of the table and offered her his hand. She took it and stood. Neither said anything, but Tasha knew that he was going to honour his word, and take her to the others. She tried to temper her anticipation and remain calm.

Rejan led her to a turbolift, which seemed to carry them at least 8 floors down by Tasha's reckoning. This told her the others were being held somewhere below the planet's surface. They exited the lift and walked down a corridor until they came to a small observation area. Looking down through the glass of a large window, Tasha could see the crew, some sitting on the floor, some standing and talking in small clutches. "You see, they are safe."

"That's not everyone!" she cried out, as she noticed that Richard and a few others were not there.

She took a deep breath, and said more controlled, "Where are the rest?"

Rejan took her hand, by force, since Tasha now resisted him. He led her to a room further down the corridor. It looked like a sickbay. Lying on med-beds lay several of the crew, including Richard. Tasha pulled her hand from Rejan's and ran to Richard's side. She noticed that he had a black eye and other slight injuries, as did the others. Tasha turned on Rejan. "You did have them tortured! You bastard!"

"It was not my doing," he replied. "When I found out, I ordered them released. I have some influence and power. That is, unless I do not get the information I need." His eyes told Tasha that he meant business.

She turned back to Richard, who was coming to. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly, while she gently caressed his face with the other. Her concern for this human made Rejan ever so jealous. He wanted it to be his face she caressed, his life for which she was concerned. He needed to remember the business at hand, however.

"Tasha, you're ok," Richard Castillo said, pleasantly surprised and happy to see her. She had been kept apart from the others and he had thought the worst.

"I'm fine. Now be still. Have they hurt you very badly?" She looked him over but didn't see much more than facial bruising and a few cuts.

"I didn't tell them anything. I figured why bother? If they mean to kill us, they'll do that anyway." He noticed the clothing Tasha wore, and the fact that Commander Rejan was not far away. What had been happening while they'd been separated?

Rejan was growing impatient. "You see that they are safe, Lt. Our medics will care for them and return them with the others. I'll order that they be fed well as soon as all are together again. Now we must go." He started to grab her hand once more, but she was angry and refused to let him touch her. She bent low to Richard and kissed him on the lips, saying, "Take care of yourself. I'll do what I can for everyone." Then she left the room without even looking at Rejan.

Richard wondered what she meant by that. He also felt something in the air between those two. He wished that he was feeling better and able to help Tasha with whatever it was that was upsetting her so, besides the condition of the crew. But that would have to wait.

Meanwhile, Tasha was heading back to the turbolift. Rejan easily caught up with her, walking beside the angry human. At some point, he got too close to her. She turned and started to hit him. "Get away, just keep away from me!" He didn't move, until the lift door slid open and she entered, with him right behind her. Tasha pressed herself up against the wall as far from the Romulan as she could get. He noted this, and realized that it was going to be more difficult than he imagined to make this woman trust him, and ultimately, want him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tasha is made an offer from the Romulan commander who is secretly in thrall to her. Will she accept, and at what cost?**

**I'm using proper names that were used in some Star Trek books. They may or may not be canon. And oh, yes, I do not own Star Trek.**

**Yesterday's Tasha part 4**

Rejan looked in the mirror after he'd dressed. The new uniform, the new rank insignia, he knew he had earned it. With all that had been going on, he had honestly forgotten the promotion. Now that he had it, he would have to consider his newfound power. The problem with newly acquired power, was keeping it. There would be those who would not be happy in his new title of general. But Rejan had enough supporters that he wasn't really too worried.

Over the next seven days, Rejan tried to accommodate Tasha as much as possible. He wanted to show her that he was not her enemy. He had thought to use the prisoners as leverage, but now, that idea repulsed him. They had refused to say anything, even after a few had been beaten. Perhaps he needed to adopt a different tact.

Rejan called in his aide, and told him to go to the human female and tell her that she would be expected for lunch. Tasha didn't have much of an appetite, but she felt that the more she cooperated, the better her crewmates would be treated. Still, she would not give in to the commander's enticements. She only did what she was told. Nothing more, nothing less. It seemed to satisfy him, but he still wanted to know why the ship was at Narendra III.

Tasha entered Rejan's office, following the aide, who then left as he was used to doing whenever he brought the human to his commanding officer, now a general. The daily interaction was always the same, he waiting to seat her at his table, which was filled with delicacies now familiar to Tasha.

This time, she ignored him and went to look out the large window that took up one whole wall of his antechamber. She looked at the city outside, watching the activity. Across the way, lay a strange circular complex, which was surrounded by outer buildings, and beyond that, a seaport. She felt Rejan's presence behind her. She tried not to move away, but she didn't care for the heat she felt from his body being so near her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he whispered in her ear. It was all he could do not to place his hands on her shoulders. After her outburst, in which she had started to hit him, he restrained himself from doing anything that would cause a repeat. He wanted her willing. "Ra'tleihfi is the capital of Romulus. Over there..." he said, pointing the circular buildings, "is the Senate. I have lived here for most of my life. My father was a senator, my mother an aide to Proconsul Dev'rek. Since their work was here, this was home." Rejan hoped that if Tasha knew some personal things about him, it would make her feel more friendly toward him. " Now that I have the new rank of general, I will be spending most of my time on Romulus. Of course, I prefer being in space, leading my fleet."

"Against the Federation?" Tasha interjected. _So he'd been made a general_, she thought. _Because of his defeat over Narendra III......and the Enterprise._

Rejan moved away from her. He went to the table and poured himself a glass of Crysberry wine, sipping it slowly. Why wouldn't she trust him? He knew the situation was tense, but he was trying to help her feel at ease. She wasn't making it easy. But he was determined to show her absolute patience. "Please, Tasha, sit. The meal looks very good today."

She reluctantly returned to the table and let him hold her chair for her. He was a perfect gentleman, but then she had to allow that she didn't know what Romulans were like. Maybe they weren't uncivilized after all. She took a few bites, admitting to herself that the food had been tasty and filling. Guilt took over when she again thought of Richard and the others. The general had made no mention of them in the past few days. But she had the distinct feeling that he was holding something back that he wanted to tell her. She looked up to find him watching her. Her eyes met his, and this time, she refused to look away. She was tired of playing this game of his.

The way this human was looking at him set his blood afire. Rejan could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Romulans may look like their distant cousins, the Vulcans, but they'd kept their passions alive, and for that, Rejan was grateful. How could any man sit within the presence of this woman, being stared down with those hate filled eyes, and not enjoy the emotions stemming from the confrontation. He had to say what he needed to say, and accept the consequences. If he lost her to the Tal Shiar, then so be it. He could do no more.

"Tasha, I am under a great deal of pressure from many sources. You must tell me what I need to know. Otherwise, I will be forced to turn you and your fellow crewmembers over to the Tal Shiar. They will interrogate all of you, to death if they have to." He stood and paced, his hands behind his back. "I have an alternative. An alternative that will spare the lives of each and every one of you."

Tasha looked up at him, waiting to hear what he had to say. When she realized she'd been holding her breath, she released in and tried to remain as calm as she could pretend to be. "What kind of alternative?" she asked cautiously.

"You will tell me what I want to know............and I will release your crew." He could see the look of surprise on her face. Perhaps this time...

"You swear you'll let us go? And all I have to do is tell you what happened."

This would be the hard part. So he lied, or rather, he withheld from her the entire truth. "Yes. You will be released."

Tasha sat back in her chair, and sighed with relief. It would soon be over. All she had to do was tell him the improbable story of how she got here. "All right. To finish this, I'll tell you everything." She was tired, angry, and frightened. If he kept his word, they'd all be home soon. Why not tell him the whole story. It wouldn't really affect the Federation or Star Fleet in any way. Enterprise-C had done what it came back to do.

Rejan went to his office to retrieve a small recording device which he would give to the High Command. What they did with it, he didn't care. He set it on the table in front of Tasha and pushed a button. "Please, proceed."

"My name is Tasha Yar, serial number WK286-3985LHG, service rank, Lieutenant, last assignment, USS Enterprise." She recited what every Star Fleet officer is told to say in the event of capture by a hostile force. It sounded stupid in face of the truth she was about to tell.

Rejan waited patiently for her required statement, until she began what he had waited so long to hear.

"I was not originally assigned to the Enterprise-C." She thought for a moment. Whether he believed her or not, didn't matter anymore, so she continued. "My ship...was the Enterprise-D. In an alternate time-line. I'm not from this time-line."

Rejan looked at Tasha as if she'd just sprouted another head. _It was not possible_, he thought. _She's lying. She has to be! _

"In my time-line, I was Security Chief onboard the Enterprise. Something happened, an anomaly of some sort. A hole in space. We didn't know what it was, or what had caused it. Before we'd had a chance to scan it, a ship came out of the hole. The USS Enterprise-C. The captain of that ship told us that they'd been responding to a distress call from Narendra III, a Klingon outpost that was under attack by...well,....your ships. Something, they weren't sure what, happened, and they came through the hole from their time-line into ours. Thirty years in the future"

Rejan said nothing, but he sat down slowly as he continued to listen to this fantastic tale. He wondered how he was going to give this testimony to the High Command, when he wasn't sure he could believe it himself. They would laugh him out of his new position and rank, just as he had finally achieved his goal.

Leaning forward in her seat, Tasha looked at Rejan, with something akin to desperation in her eyes. "Don't you understand? By coming through that rift in space, they weren't able to let the Klingons know they were coming to their aid. As a result, when relations later deteriorated, a war started between the Empire and the Federation that lasted for years. Billions of lives in the Alpha Quadrant were lost. We had calculated that we would know defeat within six months. And all because one ship had not been there to offer their help." She sank back into her chair. "The Klingons might have been more honour-bound to accept our offer of peace, and the war would never have taken place."

"So how is it your ship ended up in this time-line?" Rejan asked.

"My captain convinced the other Enterprise's captain the necessity of returning to finish what they'd started. Unfortunately, she was killed before they could make it back. Under the command of Lt. Castillo, the ship did make it back. And that's where you found it, before you destroyed it." She glared at him, daring him to say anything about that. "For...reasons of my own, I chose to come with them as their tactical officer. You may have ended our mission, General, but as long as the Klingons know what we were trying to do, we succeeded."

Rejan digested the information he had heard, realizing that this woman, if what she said was true, wasn't even from this time and place. "So, there was no alliance."

Tasha shook her head. "No. It was one ship, responding to a distress call. And that's all it was."

Rejan knew that this story would not please the High Command or the Tal Shiar. But at least he could verify that no alliance between the Federation and the Klingons existed...yet. By what Tasha said, it would be an inevitable conclusion. By no means would the Klingons join the Federation, but an alliance would still be a danger to the Romulan Empire. Why didn't they listen to his silent suggestions that it was they who should hold out for peace with the Federation.

"Will you honour your word now? Release us, as you promised. You have the truth. There's nothing more to tell." Tasha was exhausted from telling the story she had spent so much time hiding. If he went back on his word now....

"Lieutenant, I was not totally honest with you." He rose from the table and walked around it until he stood behind Tasha. "I will release your crew, that I can make sure of. But...you must agree to stay on Romulus. With me."

Tasha jumped up, and turned on Rejan angrily. "You lied to me!" She pulled her arm back and slapped him hard across the cheek. "How will I know that you'll keep your word if you lie so easily?" She was about to hit him again, but he caught her arm mid-movement.

He held it tightly, while saying "I will honour my word to release your people, but you must stay. Tasha, I am offering you a life here on Romulus, as my consort. My wife. I am not a man without means. With my new rank, I can promise you a life of ease. You are a woman worthy of my love and respect. All I ask is that you give me a chance to prove myself."

"How will I know that my people are safe? I would have to have proof that they were safely back in Federation space." Tasha's mind worked, trying to think of a way out of this. She didn't come up with anything. So it came down to her own freedom, or the safety of the crew, and Richard.

Rejan released her arm, and held her shoulders gently. "I will contact your Star Fleet and arrange an exchange of prisoners. I happen to know that there are some Romulans who were recently captured during a border skirmish. I'll request a ship wait at the Neutral Zone for an exchange. Once your people are safely aboard, I will permit you to speak with the captain to verify their safe return. That will be the end of that. I have the power to make this happen. Just tell me that you will stay." He looked into her eyes, a slight smile on his face. "You have captured me, more so than what I have done to you. No Romulan woman has been worthy of my attentions. I want you willing. But willing or not, I will have you for my wife."

Tasha saw a gentleness in his face. She had to believe that he would do what he proposed. If not... "How do you know I won't kill while you sleep?"

"I'll have to trust you. Is that your plan?" He laughed at her impertinence.

"If I find out that you've lied to me about the safety of my crew, I will kill you." Tasha knew she would, too.

"You would be put to death," he warned

"It wouldn't matter. I'd kill myself before that. Don't lie to me, General. Ever again! You'll find I keep my promises."

Seeing the determination in her eyes, he didn't doubt that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tasha learns to let go of the past in, order to save the present, and hope for a new future. Is the start of a new life for her with a man she barely knows?**

**I don't own Star Trek.**

**Yesterday's Tasha part 5**

Tasha's mind was filled with the happenings of the day. Here she was, sacrificing herself for the Enterprise crew. They weren't even her crew. And yet they were. She had signed on with them for good or ill. And since Guinan had told her that her life had ended without meaning, to end her days here on Romulus in exchange for the freedom of her comrades was acceptable.

"You have to let me tell them. I will tell them, not you!" She insisted, so that she could speak with Captain Castillo alone. Tasha was afraid that Richard would balk at the plan, and she wasn't ready to watch him executed. He would have to listen to her.

Rejan agreed to let Tasha visit the prisoners, and inform them of the plan for their release. In the meantime, he called several of his constituents, asking that past favors be repaid.

Rather than have his aide or a guard take Tasha to the prisoner's quarters, he decided to do so himself. He knew with whom she had a relationship, and he meant to keep his eye on him. But she was saying goodbye, and that should make all the difference. She'd agreed to stay with him, so Rejan had nothing to worry about, once the prisoners were gone. He was a bit put off by her insistence on donning her uniform again. She had said that she wanted to appear in front of the crew as a Star Fleet officer. For the last time.

Tasha said nothing to him as he walked her to the others. He let her enter the room where he had them gathered, so she could speak to them. He chose to wait outside.

"Tasha!" cried Richard, as he embraced her tightly, while the others gathered around them. "What's going on? No one will tell us anything."

Tasha pulled herself from Richard's arms, but allowed his hands to linger on her waist. "I came to tell you, you're all going home."

The group of weary crew perked up, all talking at once. They asked Tasha how this could be, was it true, when would they be released, how would they get home? Tasha tried her best to let them know as much as she knew, which in truth was not very much. Richard drew her aside.

"Something's wrong. What is it, Tasha?" The concern in his eyes hurt her, but what could she do? She had to tell him the truth, if only part of it.

"I'm not going with you." Tears glistened in her eyes as she looked at him.

Astonishment was etched on his face. "What? What do you mean, you aren't going? Is someone making you stay against your will?"

Tasha thought it better not to bring up the deal she had struck with General Rejan. "I'm choosing to stay, Richard. Please, don't ask me why. What matters most is that the crew will be able to go home. What difference does it make, how." She couldn't bear for him to know. What would he say if he knew she was giving herself to this Romulan who had held them captive, tortured them, and used their lives as blackmail material.

Richard pulled her closer. "Don't stay. Come with us."

"I can't. Please, accept that. General Rejan will make sure you're all safely near the border of the Neutral Zone until a ship can pick you up. I will be able to contact you one time, in order to make sure you all are safe."

"Tasha, I won't leave you here. I'll find a way.....some way to get you back. I promise." He leaned forward and kissed her.

She tried to detach herself from the feelings that were threatening to overwhelm her. She pulled away from him, completely this time. Stepping back, she let her eyes drink him in, trying to burn him into her memory. "I won't forget you." She said goodbye to everyone and left the room before she gave in to her desire to stay with the others. If this was to be her home from now on, she would have to let go her past. Her life on the Enterprise-D was one life, then her brief time with the crew of the Enterprise-C, now here on Romulus. It would be all she had.

As she exited, Rejan was waiting for her. "I will keep my word to you, Tasha. I only want you to remain here, and be happy." He walked next to her as she continued down the corridor. "I have already made a place for you in my home. The High Command is allowing me to take you from here."

She stopped walking and looked at him sharply. "I must go with you now? Am I under some sort of house arrest then?"

He smiled at her, asking, "Would you rather stay here? As a decorated general of the Romulan Star Empire, I have some power. There are some who will think of you as my property, but I assure you, I want to make you my wife. You will have all that I have, take part in the power I wield. In time, you will be a trusted citizen of Romulus. That is, if you want that as well." He took her shoulders, making him look at him. "Be assured, that are some who would happily see you try something that will force me to execute you. It's up to you, Tasha."

She looked into his grey eyes, feeling him to be sincere, and said, "I've made my choice. I'll go with you now."

As they walked back to his office, Rejan told her what would happen. "In the morning, the prisoners will be taken to a shuttle, which will transport them to my flag ship. I will rendevous with the Star Fleet vessel at prearranged coordinates near the Neutral Zone. The crew will then be transported to that ship, after which I will tell them how to contact you at my home. You will see for yourself that they are well and back in the hands of their fellow officers. Now, will that satisfy you?"

What could she say? "Yes, that will satisfy me. Where do I go in the meantime?"

"With me," he said. Rejan picked up a few items in his office and led Tasha down to the ground level, where a personal transport was waiting. It lifted off and smoothly took off, away from the capital's center. They rode in silence, while Tasha scanned the ground below them. She'd never been to Romulus before, of course and there was so much to see.

Eventually, the hovercar landed at the entrance of an impressive courtyard. Rejan led Tasha inside the gate, and into the courtyard. There she saw flowers of kinds she'd never seen before. Fountains flowed over abstract and beautiful sculptures. Benches were scattered around, where one could sit and contemplate the beauty of a sculpture, or listen to the water dripping down into a pond below.

From there, he led her into the house, sparse on the outside so as not to clash with the garden, she assumed. Inside, his home was warm, comfortable and tastefully decorated. Obviously, he was a man of some position. Why he had no wife already, she didn't speculate on. Many Star Fleet officers gave up having families to pursue their careers. Perhaps he had chosen to do that too.

Trying to relax, she looked around the rooms as they went deeper into the house. "You have a ...lovely home," she said nervously.

"I'm pleased you like it. It will be yours as well." He led her to a spacious room that was divided into two sections. The outer room featured a sitting area, with a work desk that held a computer interface, and other objects Tasha wasn't sure about. The inner room held a large bed, a dressing table, and a walk-in closet for clothing, with wall units that opened by the touch of a button. There was a luxuriously appointed bathroom, complete with the biggest tub Tasha had ever seen.

Rejan touched a button there and the lights dimmed. Another brought up restful, albeit, alien music. He proudly showed her all of the accouterments he had added to the rooms. "The computer interface is security coded, for now. You have access to pretty much any public database. No outside communications may be instigated on your end. But you may receive incoming calls, from selected sources. In time, that may change, as you have proven your trustworthiness."

He led her to the outer room. "I hope you are happy with these rooms. I especially had it made to order for you, after doing some research on what humans like in the way of living quarters. Of course, these are your private quarters." He stood in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You may stay here as long as you please. I am hoping that soon, you will choose to stay with me, in my quarters." Cupping her chin in his hand, he bent down and kissed her. She didn't move, didn't even breathe, at first, but as the kiss deepened, she responded, only a little. What choice did she have? But Rejan was content. It was a start.

"I must return to my ship and prepare for tomorrow's journey. Only the house servitors are here, and they will not bother you, unless you require something. They are loyal to me, so can be trusted." He walked over to the computer console. "If you here an alert sound, that will be the call from the Federation vessel. Answer it quickly. It will come in around midday. Be ready for it, Tasha."

He held her hand and bringing it up to his face, kissed the palm. "I will return as soon as I know all is well. Feel free to explore the house or the garden, but do not leave the compound. I cannot vouch for your safety anywhere public. Good bye, Tasha."

"Take care of my friends," was all she could think to say. "Get them home safely," she said aloud to no one, as Rejan had already left the room. She looked around. So this was to be her home. _He had better keep his word_, she thought, as her eyes looked over at the work desk and the computer console. She could hardly wait for the damn thing to beep or whatever sound it made.

_Good Bye, Richard. I love you._


	6. Chapter 6

**Tasha tries to adapt to life with her Romulan admirer. She has no friends, no purpose, but must attempt to find happiness in her new situation.**

**Yesterday's Tasha part 6**

Tasha paced her outer room, waiting for the signal that would tell her the call was coming through from the Enterprise-C crew. She knew it would be awhile, yet she could do nothing else but wait. Someone was buzzing at the door. She went to it, and opened it, to see a young Romulan girl, holding a tray.

"Commander...General Rejan ordered me to see to your comfort. I've brought you some food, in case you were hungry." She set the tray down on the table in front of the sofa. She turned back to Tasha and waited, as if looking for instructions.

"Tasha looked at what was on the tray, even though she really wasn't hungry. "You speak very good Federation Standard. What is your name?" The girl couldn't be more than 18 years old, but she didn't know how Romulans aged. Still, she appeared very young.

"I am Suralin. The General gave me leave to study the language, since you would be arriving soon. I am to be your personal servitor, helping you in any way you wish. If you have any questions, I am to answer them. However, be aware that my first loyalty is to the General."

"Understood," said Tasha, turning away. Was this...child going to be Rejan's spy? Well, she couldn't blame the girl for her loyalty. Tasha turned back to her, saying, "Thank you. You may go now."

So again, Tasha was alone.

************************

When the computer console chimed, Tasha was almost asleep, she had waited so long. She ran to the desk and hit the comm button. "General Rejan, to Tasha Yar. Are you there?"

"Yes, yes, I'm here!" she practically cried out.

"I will be transferring communications to the USS Endeavor. Please wait, Tasha."

He asked her to wait? She had been waiting, for what seemed like days. Then she heard Richard's voice. "Tasha, are you there?"

"Yes, Richard. Are you all ok?" She gripped the sides of the desk.

"We're fine. Captain Hockley is preparing to return to Federation space. We don't dare stay here too long." His voice lowered. "Remember what I said, Tasha. I meant it. I won't forget. I...I love you." The comm link went dead.

Tears were flowing down Tasha's face. At least they were safe now. The rest was up to her. How she managed here on out, that was all up to her.

************************

Tasha sat in the garden on a carved stone bench. She loved the sound of the water gentling cascading over the metal sculptures. The others were safe, of that she had proof. Now it was up to her to try to make a new life here on Romulus. Rejan seemed like a decent man, so far. Perhaps if she cooperated, things would be ok. If she chose to fight him, he might not be so kind. If she tried to escape, where would she go? Who here would help her? She could live as a prisoner, or be wife to a powerful man. Her choice seemed clear.

Rejan entered the courtyard and saw Tasha sitting alone in the garden. The sun shone on her golden hair, giving him a feeling of desire in his chest. She was wearing one of the dresses he had ordered for her closet. Rejan wanted her, he had admitted that when he first saw her angry. He did not intend to break this human. He loved her fire, her courage. She would be his, but he would let her be herself, as long as she did not betray him.

He walked over to where she sat, and heard her humming a song. "What is that tune you are humming?"

Tasha jumped up, startled by his presence. "You move very quietly. It's just a song I used to sing as a child, when I was scared. I don't even remember the name of it."

He moved nearer. "You don't have to be afraid, Tasha. Don't be afraid of me. You're on a strange world, with no friends of your own kind." He reached out to touch her silken hair, but pulled his hand back. He sat next to her on the bench and waited for her to speak.

"Thank you, General Rejan. Thank you for keeping your word." She watched a tiny leaf being carried in a current created by water flowing over the sculpture. . It could not control where it went, but was at the mercy of the water's movement. She knew how the leaf felt. Maybe, she could have more control, if she played her cards right. Why be a drifting leaf? She was a Star Fleet officer, trained to adapt, trained to fight in whatever way worked in any situation. She had fought Klingons, at times, hand-to-hand. She could handle one Romulan.

"My name is Dielhun. Rejan is the clan name." He stood and went over to the pond, looking down at the water creatures populating it. "Have you been well in my absence?"

"Yes, Suralin saw to my needs."

"Ah, yes, my youngest servitor. Her parents were killed when she was just a child. I owed her father a favor, so took her in. With no connections, her future would be doubtful. With me, she has been educated, and in a few years, I will see if she qualifies for space service. She'll be your personal servitor until then, if you like her."

"She'll do fine, thank you. She's very loyal to you." Tasha looked at him for a reaction.

Rejan stared back, his eyes narrowing briefly, before he smiled, saying, "Yes, of course. I have taken care of her, as a father might. I trust her implicitly."

To Tasha, that last sentence sounded like a warning. "I'll keep that in mind, General."

Rejan knew he was losing her. The formality of her voice puzzled him. This talk was like a game to her. Poke him, step back, see if he bites. He refused to play anymore. He held his hand out to her. "Come inside. We'll see what there is to eat."

Tasha took his hand. She wasn't very hungry, but she would go along with what he wanted. They returned to the house, where upon entering, the smells from the kitchen filled the main room.

"It smells like supper will be ready soon. I do love being home. The food is superior to anything my ship's galley can prepare." He led her to the kitchen. "Do you prepare food, Tasha?"

"I haven't had much opportunity to cook. Being on a battleship meant not having that luxury. And I guess I'm just not that domestic." After years of TKLs, real food was a treat. Maybe she was hungry after all. The aromas wafting from the kitchen had made her mouth water. It was different then being in Rejan's office, where the food was brought in, already cooked. Here, it was warm, fragrant, and it made her tummy rumble with hunger.

They sat at a large dining table, obviously made to entertain. Rejan was an important man who would probably have meetings, receptions, and who knows what else. They sat at one end, where a couple of the servitors brought out several trays of prepared dishes. Tasha hadn't realized just how hungry she was. She hadn't touched anything on the tray Suralin had brought to her room. She looked at Rejan, who nodded to her. Taking something from each dish, Tasha enjoyed, for the first time since her whole ordeal started, the fine foods being given her.

Rejan seemed just as hungry, and while they ate, Tasha asked him about the rendevous at the Neutral Zone and the crew of Enterprise-C. He had hoped she would have put that behind her by now, but he humored her. Soon, there would only be the present to deal with, and he would try to make sure she was happy with that. He watched her as she ate and talked pleasantries, content that she was being less defiant in a way that might harm her. He took her hand and lifted it to his lips. He drank in her beauty, claiming her eyes with his own. It pleased him when her cheeks went pink. How long would it be before she let him claim the rest of her?


	7. Chapter 7

**Tasha is learning to live with her Romulan captor, but as she finds herself drifting without purpose, she also makes a decision that changes the relationship between prisoner and captor. Mushy mush alert!**

**I do not own any form of Star Trek.**

**Yesterday's Tasha Part 7**

Rejan would often leave Tasha alone in his home. He knew the servitors would keep a watch on her, and she knew it too. She made good use of Suralin, however, by asking her to teach Tasha Rihan. The planet had several dialects, but she only needed to know Common. That would get her by with most people she would come into contact with. Tasha found it difficult at first, but her teacher was patient, and within days, she had learned some very simple phrases.

Rejan was again pleased with his woman. She was showing great adaptability, and a willingness to learn about her new world. If she would only learn to accept him. But now that she was in his home, and the other Star Fleet officers were gone, he felt he could be patient once more.

"Good evening, Tasha. And how has the language lesson gone today?"

"Suralin is an excellent teacher. I like her very much. She asks about the Federation though. I hope it's ok for me to answer her questions." Tasha did not want to get the young girl in trouble.

"That's fine. As I indicated, I trust her. You may tell her what you wish." Rejan went to his room to change out of his uniform. He had been questioned today by members of the Romulan High Command asking about the human. He had explained that she was doing just fine in his household, and would be no bother to anyone. They seemed satisfied that should she prove to have any useful information, Rejan would tell the Council at once.

When Rejan came back to the living room, Tasha was not there. He searched outside and found her in the garden near the pool. She seemed to prefer this spot to any other.

When she saw Rejan approaching, she smiled at him, saying in Romulan, "Shaoi kon."

"Very good, but I would prefer the less formal 'jolan'tru, between us, Tasha. I expect in time, you will be speaking Rihan like a native. Now, is there anything you require to make things more comfortable for you? Ask anything, and I'll do my best to oblige. I want you to be happy here."

He held out his hand to her. She looked at it, brought her hand up, letting it hang a moment in the air, before setting it in his. He closed his fingers around hers. When he felt her fingers finally tighten, he pulled her up from the bench on which she was seated. "You tease me, Tasha."

She looked up at her captor. "I don't mean to. I'm sorry if I'm not falling all over you." She removed her hand from his, making him close his into a fist. She was a most frustrating prisoner. But only because he didn't want her to remain with that status.

Tasha started back towards the house, then turned on Rejan, "I've been a soldier for most of my life! I need to keep busy. My restrictions on the computer system pretty much keep me from doing anything other than basic research and viewing a few entertainments. I'm bored, Rejan. Give me some freedom to do something. Just don't keep me cooped up all day. It was better when I was being held in the High Command building. At least I was being shuffled around there."

He felt slightly hurt that she didn't seem to appreciate all he had done for her. He had researched thoroughly into the human home, what they liked and needed. He could understand her boredom. He was a soldier too, and without any diversion, he would be climbing the walls as well, but he had tried to make her life here pleasant. "You don't like your home?"

"It's not that. It's all fine. I mean, you have given me a lovely place to live. But it's...it's a gilded cage," she said, thinking back to an old book she had read on Enterprise-D in between battles with the Klingons. When Rejan gave her a puzzled look, she explained, "A gilded cage refers to a place that's beautiful, but is, in fact, just a prison. No matter what you give me, I won't be happy if I'm stuck here forever." Tasha started for the house, trying not to feel utterly depressed. Why had she even given in to this man? Wouldn't dying have been better?

Rejan was growing tired of trying to placate this woman. Was she not grateful to him for all he had done for her? For releasing her people? For claiming her so that the Tal Shiar could not get their hands on her? Perhaps he expected too much, but a simple show of gratitude would not be amiss.

"Until you can be trusted, things will not improve in that area. I have done what I can, and will continue to do what I can." Rejan walked up to Tasha, placed a hand on the side of her neck, his thumb forcing her chin up. "It's all been for you. For you. Would it hurt you to show me the slightest gratitude?"

She looked into his eyes, and saw only sincerity. He had kept his word, and done so much for her. "I know. Thank you." was all she could say. She felt his hand relax, his thumb no longer forcing her head up. Instead, she felt it brush her cheek. She held his eyes with hers, and nodded imperceptibly.

Rejan bent down and kissed her. It was a very human thing to do, but not unpleasant. He was surprised to feel her returning the kiss, her mouth softening ever so slightly. He was satisfied that she was at last opening herself to him. He let her go, smiling. Finally, it seemed he was getting somewhere with her.

"Hann'yyo. Thank you." she said again. She took his arm, and they walked back to the house. "Is there any way I can train? I'm going to get so out of shape if I don't get some exercise. I used to train every day for 2 hours, when I was off duty."

"I'll see what I can do. I would like to see your personal combat techniques. Most Romulans believe humans to be weak. Perhaps we can even train together. As a fleet commander, I don't see much personal combat anymore. It tends to make a man...soft."

Tasha smiled. If he could just reach her, she might smile more often. Maybe she didn't know how beautiful she was when she smiled.

************************

Several days passed, with Tasha spending more of her days with Suralin, and her nights with Rejan. At least, until she went to bed in her own quarters. He had taught her a Romulan game, similar to chess she thought. It was a game of strategy, not just in winning but how you won. After she learned to play, they would often do so in the late evening hours, after the household servitors had finished with their duties and gone to bed.

Rejan always won, but several times, Tasha would get so close to defeating him, that it surprised even her. She appreciated the diversion their nightly games offered. When they finished, he would take her back to her own quarters, wish her a pleasant sleep and leave. It was odd for her to bid Rejan goodnight at her door, in his own house, but he hadn't pressed for anything from her.

************************

One night, as Tasha lay in her bed, she had a dream. She awoke with a start, her heart pounding. She couldn't remember it completely, but she did recall one part of it. She was on the bridge of a ship. There was fire and smoke, and dead crew all around. When she tried to get off the bridge, a bloody hand grabbed at her ankle. She looked down to see Rejan, injured and bleeding. He was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't hear him. She looked up at the viewscreen to see an alien vessel firing multiple torpedoes. When they hit, she felt consumed in the fires that sprang up around her. It was then that she awoke, bathed in a cold sweat.

Tasha got out of bed and washed up in the bathroom. She lay back down, thinking about the dream. It was like the Enterprise-C battle she had been a part of, when Captain Garrett had been killed. But Rejan was there instead. Something changed in her that night. He was dying in her dream and she didn't like it. She was actually beginning to have feelings for this man. She tried to keep her heart closed off to him, but it was impossible, with the way he catered to her. Yet she knew that his patience was not like stone. And he was her only chance at survival.

The next night, Tasha made a decision. She told him that she was going to bed, but she had other plans in mind. He replied that he had some work to do, and wished her a pleasant sleep, as always. She went to her quarters, chose a gown from the many items Rejan had bought for her, and attempted to make herself over from a prisoner to a woman. Having been an officer on a war ship for so many years, Tasha had left her feminine mystique behind. When Richard Castillo had come into her life, she felt some part of it coming back. Now she would have to recall all of it. She looked in the mirror, tilting her head and checking every detail. Then she realized that this Romulan was so enamored of her, she could probably be in a dress made from non-conducive warp coil covers, and he would still want her. She thought that it must be she trying to be the seductress for her own satisfaction, not his.

Tasha left her rooms, and went to Rejan's. She didn't know if he locked his door at night, so she knocked lightly on it. After a few moments, it slid open. He wasn't waiting as she had expected, but was sitting at a desk, working on his computer.

When he didn't look up, she said, "Hello." It took a minute but when he finally looked up at her, she smiled. "I couldn't sleep. Are you busy?"

Rejan was surprised to see Tasha standing there, looking so beautiful. He rose from the desk, and went to her. "Is something wrong? You've never come to my rooms before."

Tasha noted that he was wearing a robe of some soft looking material. She wondered if there was anything beneath it. She licked her lips nervously. "Like I said, I couldn't sleep. I was hoping you were still awake. Maybe we could talk awhile?"

Rejan noticed her seeming nervousness and the fact that she was wearing one of his more provocative purchases for her closet. He waited to see what she had planned. "We can talk, if you like," he said.

Tasha could smell his scent permeating the room. "I...don't...I had wanted to, um...this isn't going to work. It's just not me. I'm no seductress!" She felt her cheeks go hot, as she realized how embarrassed she was for herself. He would naturally see through her plan.

Rejan smiled. "Is that why you came here? To seduce me?" He took her hands in his. "I'm flattered, of course. Unless you meant some other purpose than pleasing me. Tasha, you know well how I feel about you. You waste your time with such cheap attempts. Come to me of your own free will and I won't turn you away. Now go to bed, and I will see you in the morning before I leave." He led her to his door, but she stopped.

"No. I want to stay. You're right, it was a clumsy attempt, but I do want to stay. Please."

Rejan ran a finger along her jaw, over a rounded ear and finally across her lips, which parted at his touch. He could sense her arousal, as her breathing quickened. He himself was aroused as well, but he wanted to be sure that this was what she really wanted. He bent his head and kissed her, inhaling her breath. Rejan would make this woman his tonight, as his heart was already hers. How a human could so capture his interest, he didn't understand. But right now, it didn't matter. He felt her respond, her arms winding around his body. He ran his lips over her cheek, and nestled his head in her neck, inhaling her natural odor. It only further inflamed him.

Tasha had not had such tenderness in so long, that she could barely contain her feelings. When she looked into his eyes, she saw only a hot desire. Then he did something unexpected. He placed an arm behind her and reaching down, placed the other under her knees, lifting her and carrying her into his bedroom. She hung onto his neck, laughing more freely than she had in ages.

Rejan put Tasha down near his bed. She pulled his head down to kiss him again, letting her tongue swirl over his lips, then nibbling on the bottom one gently. He could get used to this human affectation that was so much a part of their love-making. Perhaps later he would show her Romulan techniques, but for now he let her lead him in what she wanted.

*******

AUTHOR NOTE: rating is going up for a sexual scene in next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tasha and Rejan consummate their relationship. Rated for sexual content, but nothing too explicit. **

**I own nothing Star Trek.**

**Yesterday's Tasha part 8**

Rejan didn't want this to go too quickly. He had waited too long for this human to come to him. But now that it had happened, he wanted to savor the moment.

"Are you certain of this? Once I've made you mine, there will be no going back. Your home will be on Romulus, your life will be Romulan, and we will be bound for our lifetimes. On the other hand, you will be protected under my aegis." He traced the ridge of her collar bone, then slipped the gown she wore off her shoulder. This caused Tasha to blush, but she maintained her stance.

"Yes, Rejan, I'm certain. I know that you can protect me. I think you have a strong position here. But it's not only that. I...had a dream, a nightmare really. In that dream, I saw you dying." She gazed up at Rejan, who saw a look in her eyes that he'd not seen before. Was it truly possible that this was no ruse on her part, but that she wanted him as well?

He let slip the other side of her gown, so that it fell to the floor, pooling at Tasha's feet. Rejan was pleased that she was as completely beautiful as he had imagined. He gathered her in his arms, nuzzling her neck. He sensed her arousal, but he wanted her response to be more demonstrative. He felt disappointment when she, instead, pulled back.

Tasha tried to control her breathing. This Romulan was making her feel feminine, in a way she'd not felt since being assigned to the Enterprise. Being at war for so many years, she never thought it mattered. Now, she wanted to be all woman and for this man before her. She wasn't shy, but how could she ask him the thing she had imagined most of late. Hell, she was a Star Fleet officer. _Just tell him what you want,_ she thought. "I want to see you. All of you."

It was almost a plea. One in which he would gladly humor. He untied the sash at his waist, and removed the comforting material. He was not a young man, and had seen his share of combat. But he was proud of his physique just the same. And she would know his desire for her.

Tasha drank in the physical beauty of the alien male before her. He had a few scars, but his body was firm, his arms muscular. She wanted him. After so long of fighting against him, she wanted him. She stood before Rejan, pressing her hands on his chest, then sliding them down his arms, feeling the tense muscles. Like Vulcans, his skin was tinged, not pink, but with green undertones. She ran a finger over a scar on an arm, asking, " Where did you get this one?"

"That I received in a fight against a Klingon. He slashed me with his blade, but I was able to disarm him, before he killed me."

"I see," she said, still caressing the scar. Tasha sensed Rejan shiver ever so slightly beneath her fingertips. She let her hands fall to her side. Smiling mischievously, she walked around to the side of the bed she wanted, and climbed onto it. She knelt on her thighs, placing her hands there, and waited.

Rejan sat on the bed, his back to her. In his mind, he was showing her his trust. He felt her hands on his shoulders, gently massaging them. Her breath was warm against his ear.

"You've made it clear what you want. Now I want it too. Make me yours. If you can."

Tasha issued a challenge, which Rejan regarded with amusement. So she was going to make him work for what he wanted. He turned quickly, grabbing Tasha by the shoulders, flipping her onto him. One of his legs locked hers to him. His arms held her tightly, even as she struggled against him. The pressure of her movements caused him to become aroused, a fact she noted instantly.

He flipped her again onto her back, his hands holding hers down against the mattress, his knee pressing between her legs. He smiled down at her. "Is that the best you can do, my dear?"

Tasha slipped her leg beneath his, pushing him upward, breaking the pressure from on top and managing to free one hand, twisted her captor's hand back until he had to let go of her completely. She flipped him this time, straddling his torso. She placed the heel of her hand against his throat.

"I could crush your larynx. How would you cry for help if you couldn't speak?"

The exertion made her cheeks flush and her eyes sparkle. Rejan slipped his hands up her back, slightly pulling her down on him. "Would you kill me, Tasha? Truly, is that what you wish?"

She looked deeply into his eyes, and bending down, kissed him, her tongue forcing his mouth open. She felt his hands move up her back, over her shoulders, and down to her breasts. She threw her head back, letting him caress her. She wanted this more than anything at the moment. Hovering over the fully aroused Romulan, she rose up and then settled onto him, taking him inside her. Neither of them could hold back any longer, thrusting in unison,

Rejan left no part of Tasha's body untouched. For the soldier she claimed to be, her skin was smooth and for the most part, unscarred by battle. He tasted her, inhaled her breath, molded her to him. She was his the moment he spilled himself into her. He took satisfaction in her own cries of pleasure, as he felt her climax.

When they were sated in their desire for one another, they lay on the mussed bed, Tasha's head against Rejan's shoulder. She held his hand in hers, looking at yet another scar on his arm. "What is this one from?"she asked, caressing the smaller injury.

Rejan laughed. "I was bitten by a shr'li'kath when I was a boy. It held on for quite awhile, even after I had split its head from its body." He in turn, took Tasha's arm, noticing an almost insignificant scar of her own. "A battle wound?" he enquired.

"Not exactly. I was training in hand to hand combat with a friend, and got carried away. He had to hit me to get me to stop."

"I have a wild woman in my bed." He played with her blonde hair, which had grown since her capture. He liked it, but wondered if she preferred it short.

When both had tired of talking, Tasha lay against Rejan's warm body, her leg draped over his almost protectively. He placed his hand over the one she lay on his chest. He thought of the day he would make her his wife. Yes, he would have to tend to that soon. All he had to do was make the arrangements. The sooner the better. His home needed a mistress and hopefully, there would be heirs as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tasha accepts her fate and marries her Romulan captor. Now her new life really begins, but how will she adapt?**

**I do not own anything Star Trek.**

**Yesterday's Tasha part 9**

Rejan regarded the young woman with whom he had bedded. She was exactly what he had hoped for in a mate. Now he would make her his wife, legally, and hopefully, over any objections of the High Command.

He called on Suralin, and gave her a message. She would be in charge of relaying to Tasha what would be expected from her in the Romulan wedding ritual. She would also see to it that Tasha had the proper clothing for the ceremony. It was a brief ritual, but as a personage of some importance, Rejan would be inviting several high ranking people to witness it. It would also give Tasha some status that, as a th'ann or prisoner, she would not have had.

Suralin went about getting what she needed for Tasha, and began to tell her what was expected of her as Rejan's wife. "As the General's mate, you will have equal status. It is therefore important that you say or do nothing to shame him. Your life here on Romulus can be a good one, if you do what is expected of you, and respect our ways."

"Thank you for your assistance, Suralin," Tasha said dismissively. She wished the ceremony was over. She had no desire to stand in front of a lot of high level Romulans who probably wouldn't trust her to begin with. She fingered the fine fabric of what was to be her wedding gown. It shone through with a myriad of rainbow colors, yet in cut and design, was very simple.

Rejan entered Tasha's room, for now that they had had sexual relations, her privacy was no longer an issue. Husbands and wives hid nothing from each other, so closely tied were they.

He saw her examining the gown he had purchased for her. "You will be beautiful in it," he said.

She lowered her head. "I just want it done and over with." She let him place his hands on her shoulders as he reassured her.

"It won't be long, Tasha. Once done, your place on Romulus will be secure."

***********************

Later that week, on the morning of the wedding, Tasha awoke, alone, as Rejan had explained that from the night of their first mating, he would lie with her no more until the marriage night. Suralin entered the room with a light breakfast, and helped Tasha dress. The young girl talked excitedly about the ceremony and reception after. As a member of Rejan's household, she would be attending as well. Tasha went to her drawer and pulled out something. Turning to Suralin, she held out her hand. " I would like you to have this. It's all I have left from my old life. I suppose you shouldn't show it off since it would probably be taken away." In her hand, Tasha held her communicator pin. She had hidden it before her Star Fleet uniform had been taken from her. Suralin took the pin, turning it over. "It won't work, since there are no ships within distance," Tasha said, smiling. "But it'll make a nice souvenir."

"Thank you. I will keep it safe, I promise." She left for her own room to prepare for the wedding.

Tasha looked at herself in the mirror. She looked nothing like a Star Fleet officer. Her hair was longer, she had makeup on and the dress was something she would never have worn on the Enterprise. Inside she felt the same, but outside....

Suralin came in and told Tasha that it was time. They walked out together, slowly. Suralin had shown her how to wear the veil that obscured her human features. She hoped that it would spare Tasha any stares from the wedding guests.

When Tasha took her place beside Rejan, she looked only at him, and no one else. She had to admit to herself that he was a handsome figure, dressed in his formal uniform. She smiled at him, while waiting for the next step in the ceremony.

The person in charge of the ritual words, priest or whatever he was, began speaking words Tasha didn't understand. When it had appeared that he was finished, Rejan pulled aside the veil that covered her head, letting it hang down her back. There were a few audible gasps from the guests, which he ignored. He leaned forward and kissed Tasha. It was as if the Romulan general was making a point, a gesture of warning, to everyone in the room. He was marrying a human, raising her status in their society, and placing her under his aegis.

Marrying prisoners was a known and acceptable thing amongst the Romulans. But Rejan was letting everyone know that Tasha was no ordinary prisoner. He took her hand and walked her past the whispering group into the grand hall where the reception had been prepared. For the rich, holding weddings and receptions was easier when held in their own home. Everyone followed the couple, where Rejan introduced his new wife. Those who wanted to stay on his good side offered their congratulations. Rejan made a mental note of the others.

As he stood next to Tasha, he whispered indulgently, "You're beautiful."

She tried to put on a brave face, saying, "I feel like half the people here would prefer me dead."

"Perhaps," Rejan replied, "but the other half would prefer ME dead."

Tasha actually laughed at the remark. She was glad he didn't fear these people. Doing her best to summon her courage, she walked beside Rejan amongst the wedding guests. She'd never been in a room full of Romulans before. In Star Fleet, there had been other species, but Romulans were known xenophobics. Tasha didn't see any other species in the entire room. Was she the only human around? It frightened her a little.

Rejan sensed Tasha's trepidation, so he tightened his grip on her arm. He signaled some unseen person, and music started.

It was strangely alien to Tasha, but soothing also. She watched as food was set on tables, and the guests took plates, sampling the varied dishes. Rejan must have spent quite a bit of money, she thought.

"Do you wish to eat anything, Tasha? I'll get you something."

His extremely solicitous behavior confused her, but things could have been worse. And Suralin was right. If she respected their ways, and did nothing to shame her new husband, she might one day achieve a certain level power of her own. And since family was all-important on Romulus, children would be a necessity as well. She felt her face flush at the thought. Children were something she'd never considered as an officer in Star Fleet.

"Tasha?" Rejan looked at her with concern.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about what looks good." She went to the buffet table and tried a few scoops of different items.

Rejan was satisfied that Tasha was accepting her new position. He was beginning to feel that he could trust her, but only to a point. He wasn't quite ready to place all his trust in her, yet.

*********************

After the party had ended, and all the guests had left, Rejan ordered the house servitors to leave the cleaning for tomorrow. He wanted everyone to enjoy the reception, and they had. Let them work tomorrow after a good night sleep. The food, or what was left of it, had been put away, and everyone went to their quarters. Rejan saw earlier, that Tasha's things were moved to his room. She would be with him now.

The house had finally quieted, and Rejan found Tasha walking in the garden. Taking her into his arms, he kissed her on the neck. He felt her shiver from his touch, and this pleased him. It had been too long since he had bedded her. But she seemed tired, and he didn't want her rejection of his attentions to her. He led her to their room, and helped her undress. Together, they lay in the large bed, Tasha wrapped in his warm arms. She wasn't sure what to say, but seeing that he wasn't going to force himself on her, she looked up at him. "Thank you."

"For?" he questioned.

"Everything. I owe you my life, and the lives of my crew. You've given me your protection and status. I'll do my best to make it work, Rejan."

"Dielhun," he corrected.

Tasha smiled. "Is it ok if I call you Diel? If not Rejan. It will be easier. And I want to continue my language lessons with Suralin."

"Of course," he said. "Your improvement has been remarkable. I would want you to continue. Sleep now. Tomorrow night, I don't intend to let you off that easily." He gave her one last kiss, making sure that she understood his meaning.

Tasha felt suffused by a sudden warmth. Maybe life here wouldn't be so bad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tasha lives her life as a consort to a Romulan, trying to impress his society. Later, she makes a discovery which could change things for her and her new husband. What ramifications will it have on her life on Romulus?**

**Yesterday's Tasha Part 10**

Several months had passed since the wedding. In that time, Tasha had learned one dialect of Rhiannsu almost fluently. Rejan was very pleased with her progress, so he had decided to take her to a state function where she would be exposed to quite a few heads of the Romulan government, members of the Senate, and top military leaders. He had no doubt that members of the Tal Shiar would also be present. So far, they had not hounded him as he had feared, but that could change any time. He had givenTasha a level of trust, and he hoped she would be worthy of that trust.

Tasha accepted that she would be on parade, once he told her who all would be at the reception. With the help of Suralin, she learned all she could on Romulan protocol. She expected to be ready for anything.

When the night of the reception arrived, Rejan was made breathless by his wife's beauty. She had dressed in a gown unparalleled for its creativity. Tasha found a dress maker, again with Suralin's help. She intended to shine this night. When she saw the look on Rejan's face, she knew she had succeeded. She went into his arms, and kissed him. "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"You will do well, Tasha. I'm proud of how far you've come." He noticed the brief look that came across her face and was gone. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she said.

He lifted her chin, eyed her and said, "Nothing. I know you well enough by now to know that is a lie."

Tasha sighed. "Do they see me as your wife or your prisoner?"

Rejan placed his hands on her shoulders, and said, "You are my wife. Anyone who dares question that will answer to me. Tasha, you are a member of my family clan. You are the mistress of my home. It's about time you started acting like it."

"Yes, of course," she replied. "Well, then, let's go." She turned and went outside, Rejan following behind.

Later, at the reception, Rejan introduced his wife to the many important personages in attendance. Some were already aware of Rejan's taking the Star Fleet woman prisoner as his wife. Others tried not to show surprise, if not abject shock, at the blonde woman before them. They were somewhat pleased at her grasp of their language, as she greeted each person, making small talk. Rejan had coached her on what to say to those who warranted special attention.

There were a few, however, who did not feel surprised or pleased. They regarded Tasha with hidden suspicion. Wasn't she a member of the Federation? The Romulan Empire had no treaty with the Federation, even if there had been an informal truce. Still, this did not keep any of these people from looking at her with guarded interest.

Tasha sensed some of the animosity around her, but didn't let it show that it bothered her. She held her head high, and when Rejan came to stand next to her, she gave him a smile that belied her tenseness. Inside, she wondered when the reception would be over and they could go home.

Home. The word had slipped into her consciousness unbidden, but there it was. The house she lived in was her home. This handsome Romulan who stood beside her was her husband. He had taken her into his clan, when he could have raped her, and even had her killed. Fortunately, he had proven an honorable man.

Tasha was not unhappy when, after what seemed like an interminable evening, Rejan whispered to her that they were leaving. He knew that the smile she displayed was genuine. They arrived at the house, which was dark and silent. The servitors had obviously already gone to bed.

Tasha went to change out of her dress, and placed it in the closet. She looked at it, pleased at how it had turned out. She could read envy in the eyes of some of the woman at the reception. She went to the bedroom, to find Rejan already undressed. She snuck up behind him and slipped her arms around his torso.

He grabbed her hands and held them to him. When he felt her kiss his back, he turned around, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her neck, and nibbled on her ear. This sent shivers through Tasha's body, who taking his hand, led him to their bed.

"You're not too tired?" he asked.

She smiled at him, raising an eyebrow. "Let me show you how tired I am."

They made passionate love, and later talked about the reception. Tasha fell asleep first, as they lay in each others arms. Rejan had told Tasha how proud he was of her. He knew some regarded her as the enemy, but he didn't care. He was actually feeling that he loved her. He had always lusted for her, since he had first seen her. And had he taken a Romulan wife, it would have been for family honor, more than for himself. But now, when he regarded this human wife lying beside him, he knew that he loved her.

***********************

For the next few weeks, life was calm for both Rejan and Tasha. The only thing marring that peace was the boredom that crept into Tasha's mind. She needed something to do. Now that she knew the language so well, her daily lessons had lessened until Suralin told her there was no more left to teach her.

One morning, Tasha awoke, feeling slightly nauseated. She got up and made her way to the bathroom, barely making it before a bout of vomiting hit her. When the nausea had passed, she washed up and went back to bed. She didn't know if she'd be able to get up for awhile yet. Although no longer feeling ill, her stomach still felt somewhat upset.

Suralin came in to find Tasha in bed and ill. She went to get her a glass of water, then sat on the bed. "Are you alright? You look rather pale."

"My stomach was not happy this morning. Maybe something I ate last night. I'll rest a bit, then get up soon. Thank you for being so helpful, Suralin."

"You have been kind to me since you arrived here. I don't forget a kindness. Perhaps you should sleep awhile longer. I'll be near if you have need of me." After Suralin left Tasha to rest, she went and notified Rejan that Tasha was very ill.

He told the young girl that he would tell his aide that he was needed at home, and would be there soon. When he arrived, he went to Tasha's side. He touched her forehead as she slept. It felt cool, and he knew that, from what Tasha had explained about human sickness, if it had been hot, she was ill. So why had she become so sick that Suralin would feel it necessary to call him?

Tasha awoke to see her husband sitting next to her, worry etched on his face. "What are you doing home so early?"

"Suralin called to let me know you were ill." He held Tasha's hand, rubbing the palm with his thumb.

"Diel, I don't think you have to worry. But maybe we should talk to that friend of yours who specializes in genetics and interbreeding. I think I might be pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11

**It's confirmed that Tasha is pregnant, and must now ensure the health of the hybrid baby she carries. She still has some doubts though.**

**I do not own Star Trek.**

**Yesterday's Tasha Part 11**

Rejan didn't know what to say at first. He merely looked at the woman who was his wife, and now, according to her, would be the mother of his firstborn child. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "You lie here. I'm going to call my friend Remar. He knows the best in the field. We'll make sure everything goes well, Tasha. Don't worry. Rest now."

Tasha smiled and shut her eyes. The room finally had stopped spinning, but she was afraid that if she opened her eyes again, it would start all over. Suralin sat with her, probably because Rejan had ordered her to. As Tasha lay there, she felt a warm hand on hers. She opened her eyes, to see Suralin regarding her with interest. "How are you feeling, ke'rhin?"

Suralin had just called her friend. Tasha smiled, replying, "I'm doing better, thank you. You don't have to babysit me, you know. So if Rejan told you..."

"I chose to be here. I want to make sure that you're doing well, and to be here waiting, if you are not. The general will return shortly. He waits for Doctor Seran outside."

Suralin was always a font of information, and her being there was a comfort to Tasha. What if the successful birth of a Human/Romulan hybrid required painful tests or treatments? Tasha had to decide if she would do anything for this child to be born. Having a child was not something she had given much thought to. Now, here she was, probably pregnant and it wasn't even fully human. She wondered about this Doctor Seran. Could he be trusted? Her mind swam with questions.

Rejan returned shortly with another Romulan in tow. He dismissed Suralin, who looked back at Tasha with an encouraging smile.

"Tasha, this is Doctor Seran, a friend of Remar's, and an excellent doctor in the field of inter-species bredding." He moved aside for the other Romulan, who sat on the bed next to Tasha. He ran a device over the middle of her body. After checking the results, he announced, "Yes, you are going to have a baby."

He turned to Rejan, and said, "I do have a treatment that will give the fetus a greater chance for viability. You see, Lady Tasha," he explained, using the formal address for a married woman, you have Human blood elements, while Rejan has Romulan blood elements. Human blood is iron based, while Romulan blood is copper based. It is essential we adapt the two to each other, otherwise cells may attack one another as invaders. Once we balance the blood elements, the child should gestate normally. It will possess elements from both parents. Don't worry, Lady Tasha, we'll see to the healthy birth of your child."

Rejan indicated for Doctor Seran to go to the living room, while he went to check on Tasha. "If you feel better, you should sit up for awhile. I'll see that Suralin prepares you a meal."

Tasha pushed herself into a sitting position, noticed the world didn't spin, and swung her legs to the side of the bed. She really did feel better. But Rejan would have none of it.

"Stay here," he said. "I'm going to let Doctor Seran go and be right back." He left to show his guest out.

"Doctor Seran, what exactly will be involved with the blood treatments? I don't want Tasha hurt in any way."

"You worry too much, Rejan. I will see to her comfort and safety. There aren't many Romulan/Human hybrids on Romulus. It would be interesting to study the infant."

Rejan glared at the man next to him. "This is my child you're talking about, not some animal to be experimented on! If you think to get your hands on...."

"I meant no offence, General. Forgive me. I'll let you know how we should next proceed. Good day," he said, quickly leaving before he found himself serving aboard a garbage scow.

Rejan watched man depart. "Impudent bastard," he spat. He went back inside, picked up a tray for Tasha that Suralin had prepared, and took it to her.

"Here you are, Tasha. I want you to rest, just for the time being." He set the tray on the bed, and after a moment, decided to join her.

"You can stay?" she asked. She was so tired of being alone for the most part.

"Yes," he said, kissing her. "Now what has Suralin fixed?" He looked at the tray, picked up something and nibbled on it.

Tasha settled against the cushions. "Do you think that doctor can be trusted?" she asked, worried.

"I think that fear will keep him in place. He knows the power I wield," Rejan replied, satisfied it was the truth.

"Well, I guess you have everything you want now," Tasha remarked.

He gave her a questioning look.

"Power, position, a wife, now a child on the way. In the research I've done about your people, family, it seems, is very important," she clarified.

"Yes, it's true, family is important, for many reasons." Rejan leaned back, enjoying just talking with his wife in this manner. "I never thought to have a family myself. No time, no desire. It was just something I never considered."

"Same with me," Tasha said, nodding. "Guess we're just a couple of old war horses. Too busy with our careers to think of anything else."

Rejan leaned closer to Tasha. "Until now." He placed his hand on her chin, and turning her head towards his, and kissed her once again, tasting what she'd just eaten. Her lips tasted sweet. He placed a hand on her still flat belly. "Now I will work on my dynasty. We will work, together."

Tasha nestled against Rejan, while eating another tidbit from the tray. Her heart was full, yet nagging at the back of her mind was the thought that she was living in the proverbial gilded cage. How long before she went mad from boredom? How long before she found she didn't want this life anymore?


	12. Chapter 12

**Tasha has her baby. All seems peaceful enough with the new family, but conflict looms on the horizon.**

**I do not own Star Trek.**

**Yesterday's Tasha Part 12**

Tasha's pregnancy entered its second month, then third. Doctor Seran gave her treatments consisting of resequencing her DNA and that of the fetus, and blood transfusions that allowed Tasha small amounts of Romulan blood in her system. It was slow work, as Seran did not want to shock her body, while adapting it to new and foreign blood elements. The fetus would take in the newly treated blood. If all went well, the child would have blood from both its parents circulating through its veins.

By the seventh month, Tasha was hoping that her pregnancy was closer to human gestation than Romulan. Theirs were 10 months long and she wanted the baby to come in the normal time span. During the last few months, she found herself depending more on Suralin, who would find things to do with Tasha to distract her. The two women grew very close during this time. Suralin explained how her child, be it a boy or girl, might attain status above its father, by entering military life. There were, of course, other fields to work in, but in Romulan society, the military was the chief career of choice.

One night, as Tasha and Rejan lay in bed talking, she mentioned that she hoped their child would not have to join the military. Although she herself had been a military officer, she didn't want her child in the Romulan service. Rejan told her that now was not the time to discuss the child's chosen career. Tasha said nothing more, but inside she knew that this wasn't the end of the discussion. Even if she had to put her foot down.

***********************

The next couple of months passed slowly for Tasha. But then one day, she began experiencing pains that gripped her middle so hard, she thought she wouldn't be able to move. She called for Suralin, who notified Rejan. In turn, he called Doctor Seran, who prepared for the birth at the main hospital in the city. Rejan was an important man, so his wife would be an important patient.

Tasha clung to her husband's supportive arm, as he got her to the private transport. She had wanted Suralin to come also, but he refused, saying it was best that the girl stay at the house and prepare the infant's room.

When they arrived at the hospital, Seran was waiting. With his aides by his side, and after many hours of labor, Tasha was delivered of a beautiful baby girl. At least her father thought so. She was feisty, yelling the moment she came into the world. He observed her blonde hair, but...

"She has the ears of a Romulan," he noted with pride. He carried his now clean and wrapped daughter, and placed her in Tasha's arms.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Tasha beamed. She touched the little ear tips gently, but was satisfied that the baby had her hair. Half Human, half Romulan. On Earth, she might be accepted, if seen with fleeting suspicion, but on Romulus, would she be accepted at all? Her father was a powerful man after all.

Seran took Rejan aside, reassuring him that the tests were negative for any abnormalities. "Your child should grow healthy in every way," he said.

"You have done well, Doctor. I will see that you are properly compensated for your care of my wife...and my daughter." When he turned back to Tasha, Seran knew his services were no longer needed, but he also knew that he would be very well rewarded for his work.

Rejan kissed Tasha on the forehead, and smiled down at his newborn. "Her human side has minimized the ridging almost completely. Without the ears, one would not know she was Romulan." Not that he wasn't happy, but he thought that over the years, her temperament and talents would distinguish her above any human. With training and education, he was sure she would excel at anything she attempted. And he did want her in the ranks of the military elite, whether Tasha agreed or not.

***********************

In the following days, once the new family was back in the home of the general, Tasha allowed Suralin to care for the baby. One evening, as Rejan worked at his desk. Tasha asked him, "Diel, we haven't even named her yet. She has to have a name."

He rose from his chair, and went over to the bed where Tasha lay. He sat next to her. "I think I would like to name her after my paternal grandmother, Sela. She was a great woman, a virtual family icon. She was a research scientist for the Tal Shiar, back in the days when that organization had more purpose than mixing in intrigue and duplicity."

"Sela, I like that. Alright, that will be her name then." Mother and father were in agreement on that, and on the naming day, Sela was given her official name along with her clan name. Neither Tasha nor Rejan knew that it would be the last time they agreed on anything.


	13. Chapter 13

**With Sela growing, Tasha finds herself feeling more trapped than ever. But something happens that gives her new hope after many years of helplessness.**

**Yesterday's Tasha Part 13**

Rejan doted on his new daughter. Tasha even had to admit, for a Romulan, he was a good father. He would help Tasha with the infant, and as the months passed, when they had guests, he would be sure to show her off. The blonde hair was usually a surprise, but smiles would appear when the ears were seen.

"I imagine that she will follow her distinguished father into the Imperial Space Fleet," one such guest said, to Tasha's ire. Rejan smiled and agreed that Sela was quick to learn, even for a toddler.

Over time, as the girl grew, he would bring her gifts, and tell her stories of the strength and courage of Romulans. Tasha didn't mind that he shared his history with his own child, but he also spoiled her terribly. She felt she was losing her daughter to her child's father. When she would pick her up, the girl cried until Rejan took her. Then Sela was all smiles. It hurt Tasha to the core to see her daughter's preference for her father.

One night, as they lay in bed, Rejan working on a brief he had to prepare for a meeting, Tasha asked him why he seemed to be insistent Sela join the Space Fleet. Hadn't he said he would not force the issue?

"Tasha, for Sela to enter the academy and become an officer is the best way to garner influence in our culture. Would you have your own daughter amount to nothing?"

"I didn't say that, Diel. There are other opportunities, there must be. Medicine, science, teaching. Why the military? I don't want my daughter to be in the military! She might...if peaceful relations never occur between the Federation and the Empire, there may be a war, and I don't want my daughter fighting her own people!" Tasha felt anger rise in her. Was this how it was to be? Always having to fight for her way? Did she have no opinion here, in her own home? Of course, she was still a human, and still under the control of her husband, even if he loved her as he said he did. His word was law and she lived well only under his protection.

Rejan could tell Tasha was angry. He knew that she would not want Sela in the military, and he felt her somewhat jealous behavior when Sela showed a marked preference for him. But he was proud of his daughter, and he loved Tasha, even if she didn't think so. Sela was barely a year old. There would still be time to discuss her future.

Tasha let it go for now. It did nothing to make her feel kindly towards Rejan that he made no allowance for her wants. She rolled over and went to sleep.

Rejan looked at his wife's back, wondering if this would be but the first of many ongoing disagreements. It seemed such a simple solution to him. His daughter was of mixed blood. To follow in her father's footsteps would mean acceptance, freely given or otherwise. And perhaps, it was also a matter of pride to him.

The next morning did not find Tasha in any better of a mood. She saw to Sela and later, let her play with Suralin, who adored the child as a sister. Tasha found herself pacing the bedroom, feeling truly trapped for the first time since her initial capture. When Rejan tried to find out what was wrong, she only shouted at him to leave her alone. "Haenither nnea rhanne!"

He did as she demanded, and went to his office at the High Command. He wondered what he could do to set things right between them. Maybe nothing would help.

As Rejan pondered his marriage, Tasha was at home holding Sela and singing songs to her. Suralin listened, as she liked the Terran songs Tasha had taught her. Suralin wondered why the human seemed so unhappy since the birth of Sela. She had hoped the opposite would happen, that Tasha would feel that Romulus was her home now. If only she could say or do something to see the human woman smile again. She found herself genuinely liking her. Her loyalties were still with the general, but she was also Tasha's friend. One day, unknown to her, Suralin's wish would come true, and she would become Tasha's savior.

************************

Another year passed, then two. Sela was now a little over three years old. Over the course of those years, Tasha and Rejan had argued over how to raise Sela. Tasha wanted her to know her human side, while Rejan wanted her completely Romulan. The blonde hair would always make her stand out, so he cultivated other things in his child. Tasha would secretly tell Sela stories of Earth and the Federation. At times, the arguments were so bad, that Tasha would use her old bedroom. She needed time alone and it was the only place she could go to find that. Rejan never followed her there either.

One day, after Rejan had left the house, Suralin came to Tasha as she played with Sela in her bedroom.

"Good morning, Suralin. How are you today?" Tasha held out her hand to the young woman, for she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Soon, she would be going to the Space Fleet Academy under Rejan's sponsorship.

"I'm doing well, Tasha. But I have a message for you." She seemed a little nervous.

"Suralin, what is it?" Tasha rarely received any personal messages. They were usually for her and Rejan together. Receptions, or if for her alone, meetings with other women in important circles. But still, there was no feeling of accomplishment, no purpose for her. Yet, here Suralin said she had a message. "Who sent the message?"

Suralin lowered her voice. "Tasha, you must not show any surprise. No one in the household must know. I have a friend in the communications division. He said that a communique was received by an operative within the ranks who spy for the Federation." She noted the look of surprise on Tasha's face. "It's true, there are those who are trusted by the High Command, but are in truth sending information to your people. I only just found out about this."

"Then what is this message for me? Who would even know I'm here?" Then she remembered exactly who knew. The crew of the Enterprise-C. Of course, they could have told Star Fleet that she was alive the last time they saw her. Or not. She just didn't know. "Suralin, what was the message?"

Suralin wanted to remember it completely. She thought a moment, then said, "There is someone who might have a way to get you home, if you wish to leave Romulus. You have only to send word through the operative and he will come for you."

"He. He who?" Tasha wanted to know.

"Captain Castillo."

Tasha's heart began beating fast and hard in her chest. _Richard Castillo!_ So he had not forgotten her. And now he was assembling a rescue. She grabbed Suralin's hand. "Are you sure? This isn't some sort of trap, perhaps to embarrass the general or get me out of the way?"

"No! I believe my friend. And Tasha, in the time you have been here, you have not only treated me well, but have been generous as well. I owe you much. If this is successful, will you take me with you? I want to see the things you have spoken of."

Tasha smiled for the first time in days. "Of course, I'll take you with us."

"Us?" Suralin asked.

"I'm taking Sela with me. She will not stay here if I can find a way to get home. You must say nothing to anyone."

Suralin nodded. "I won't, Tasha. I'll let you know when I hear more." The two women hugged, co-conspirators in a plan to leave Romulus.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tasha gets good news about her rescue. But will she succeed and at what price?**

**I do not own Star Trek.**

**Yesterday's Tasha Part 14**

Later, one night, while Tasha and Rejan were in bed, he mentioned a reception that they both would be attending. Tasha hated these affairs, but it did get her out of the house.

Rejan noticed a change in his wife the last few days. She seemed happier, if he could judge by human standards. Perhaps she was at last, content with him, her home and the child they'd borne and raised together.

Tasha was happy, but not for the reasons Rejan assumed. She was nervously anticipating her possible escape. Suralin had not mentioned anything since that one message had been passed on, but Tasha knew such things took time. She felt an arm move around her, pulling her close.

Rejan felt as much contentment as he ever dared to feel. Just the other day, Sela started prattling at him about going with him to work. He had taken her to the shipyards where a vessel of a new design was being built. She asked if she could go on the ship when she was older. He had laughed at her precociousness, but it pleased him that she was interested in ships and space. Tasha, on the other hand, was not so pleased. Maybe if her mood had changed, her opinion on that would change also.

Tasha leaned forward, and kissed Rejan. She felt him deepen the kiss, tasting her tongue and lips. She felt his arousal, and her own. She knew it was not wholly for love she felt this way. If she really loved him, would she be so eager to leave him? But she let him make love to her all the same. Soon, she hoped, she would be gone and this life of hers would feel like a bad nightmare.

Rejan for his part, wanted to have another child with Tasha, perhaps a son. His ideal had come true, which placed him in a most precarious position. His world was about to be shattered, and by the woman he had come to love, and to his detriment, trust as well.

*************************

Rejan and Tasha were attending the reception for some new military promotions, several who were friends and allies of Rejan's. When this happened, it always made him feel more secure in his own position. In Romulan society, the more allies you had, the better.

Tasha looked beautiful tonight, and he'd told her so. She responded with a hug and kiss, thanking him for the dress and jeweled earrings he'd bought for her. Sela was left with the house staff, who had grown to love the blonde child. Tasha knew she would be safe there.

The party was filled with members of all branches of the military. Political dignitaries were there as well. Rejan had to excuse himself from Tasha to make the rounds, so she went outside on a large patio overlooking a lake to get some fresh air. Someone stepped up beside her, causing her to turn sharply in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." It was a Romulan woman, obviously military but not one of high rank. "You are Rejan's wife, the human from Star Fleet?"

Tasha grew suspicious, but answered, "Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"I am Telas. I have a message for you." She looked about nervously. "From Captain Castillo."

Tasha's heart raced. Was this her contact who would help her get in touch with Richard? Or was it a trap? She decided to play things cool. "What message could you possibly have for me?"

Telas stepped nearer but acted as if she was saying nothing of importance. She didn't want to alert anyone who might be watching from a distance. "Captain Castillo has a ship that he intends to use to rescue you. He has acquired a cloaking device, and will be arriving in three days. My confederates have a vessel that will take you to the coordinates where he will be waiting."

Tasha, trying to maintain her excitement, asked "Does he know I'm bringing my daughter and a friend as well?"

"He is aware, but I would recommend you leave the others behind." Telas whispered harshly, "The more people involved, the greater risk for detection."

"I won't leave my daughter behind!" Tasha said deliberately.

Telas knew she was up against a mother's love, so she nodded. "Alright, when the time comes, be ready. There won't be any second chances. In three days time, you will meet up with us. A transport will be waiting outside the general's compound. It will take you to a landing field where the ship will be waiting to join up with the Federation vessel. Do not delay, as we won't be able to wait around for you. This will be your only chance to go home, Tasha. Our unit has complete cooperation with the Federation. As long as we go undetected, we can continue to relay information to your people."

Tasha thought about all she'd heard and nodded her agreement. "I'll be ready. Three days. What time?"

"At the hour of Sendac. It will be dark enough then. I will wish you good luck." Telas turned and walked away.

Tasha concentrated on the information given her and began to mentally make plans.

*************************

Later, on their arrival home, Rejan and Tasha checked on Sela, who was asleep in her room. Tasha thought about her daughter and how she would be accepted back home. Would Richard want anything to do with her, having a Romulan child? But it was he who was saving them both. Surely he would care for her, for Tasha's sake. That was, if he wanted Tasha, or if he was just keeping a promise made to her years ago. His intent unknown to her, Tasha kept one thought in her mind. She was going home.

For the next three days, Tasha had to behave as normally as she could. She could set off no alarms for Rejan to detect. That evening turned out perfect. Her husband would be away from the house, and she would tell the servants that she was going out for a walk around the compound. She even sat in the garden for awhile to make it seem more realistic.

As Tasha sat on a bench near the fountain, Suralin walked up with Sela in her arms, fast asleep. Together they sat on the bench. In a few minutes, it would be time for them to go.

Suralin handed something to Tasha. "You may have need of this."

Tasha smiled. It was her communicator pin. "We just might," she said.

The two women headed for the entry gate, when Sela awoke. Noting that she was in her mother's arms and that they were heading for the gate, she asked Tasha where they were going and where was daddy. Tasha told her that daddy would be coming soon. Sela continued to ask questions.

"She will alert the household, Tasha. You must get her to be quiet," said Suralin urgently.

"I know that! Sela, daddy will be with us soon. Shhh, sweetheart, you have to be quiet now. Please." Tasha attempted to soothe Sela., but the child would have none of it. She knew something was not right. She started screaming for Rejan. Tasha and Suralin ran for the gate, but were quickly intercepted by Imperial guards. In the middle of them, stood Rejan. He walked up to Tasha, hatred suffusing his facial expression. He took Sela from her, soothing the child with his words and his touch.

"Quiet, Sela, everything is fine now. Daddy is here to take you home." The child tightened her arms around her father's neck, and looked at Tasha with confusion in her eyes. Tasha attempted to reach out for the girl, but was held back by the guards.

"You will not touch her, ever!" Rejan looked at his wife, questioning now in his eyes. It was as if he couldn't comprehend Tasha's motives. All he could manage to say was, "Why? I loved you. We had a daughter together. How could you betray me like this?"

She answered dispassionately. "I had a chance to go home. I wanted to take it. How did you find out?" She lowered her head, cowered by his anger, which was so palpable, she could feel it coming from him in waves.

"Haven't you learned yet the efficiency of the Tal Shiar? Those traitors have been under watch for awhile now. They only had to wait for some proof that they had had contact with Star Fleet. Your attempted escape gave them that proof." He walked up to her, his face inches from her own. "I can do nothing to save you, Tasha. Even if I wanted to. All I can do is spare you any further pain." He walked away from her, taking Sela with him. Rejan spoke to one of the guards. He ordered Suralin taken away, then returned to Tasha. "You contaminated the girl. Now she will have only you to blame for her life."

"What will happen to her, Diel?" Tasha asked worriedly.

"She will remain a prisoner in a work camp for the rest of her life. This is what you have done to her." Rejan looked away from her, as he handed Sela to a house servitor. "Take her back to bed," he ordered.

"And what about me, Diel? Will you turn me over to the Tal Shiar?"

He stopped, and stared at Tasha. "You are no longer of importance to them. They will be quite busy interrogating the traitors. As for you......"

Tasha saw again, the anger in his eyes, but she saw something more. Was it possible? Could that be hurt she saw? He must have loved her, she thought, but not enough.

He spoke to another guard. "Kill her, now! I want no trace left." Then he went towards the house, not looking back once, not even when he heard the phaser sounds. Weakness, he thought, as he brushed a tear from his face. Striding into his home, he now had thoughts only for his daughter. She was not to blame for her mother's betrayal. He still loved Sela with all his being. But he would be sure that she was raised as a Romulan. It would be he and his child. His heart would never be given to anyone else.

Epilogue:

Richard Castillo met no ship that day. He didn't know what had happened, only that he was not successful in rescuing Tasha. Later on, he found out that she had been executed for attempting to flee her captor's home with their child. His heart felt heavy with grief. He had tried so hard to come up with a way to save Tasha. And he was so close to success. Plus, now the ones who spied for the Federation were no doubt also dead, or worse. He ordered the ship to return to Federation space. Never had he felt so helpless, even when the Enterprise-C had been destroyed. Even when its crew had been held captive. He returned home with thoughts of a brave Star Fleet officer who sacrificed herself for him. He would never forget.

**A/N: thanks to my readers. This is the end of this story. Hope you enjoyed it. I need to take a rest from writing. How does one do that anyway? *smacks back the plot bunnies***


End file.
